truth or dare:circle daybreak style
by jesjessiejessica
Summary: on a normal boring day our fav. characters decide to play truth or dare


This is the game truth or dare circle daybreak style:

Poppy: okay so I'm bored. Let's play a typical game of truth or dare!

Mare: WHY ARE YOU YELLING?

Ash: m'lin she was talking normally, finally, I think it's time to get your ears check.

Mare: WHAT! YOU THINK IT'S TIME TO GET MY EARS CHECK!

ASH: for god stakes women stop yelling in my ear.

Mare: (talks like ash) I think YOU need to get your ears check if you think that was yelling, if you want yelling I can show you yelling.

Ash and everyone in circle daybreak: please don't.

Poppy: so do yall want to play truth or dare?

All: YES

Poppy: okay truth of dare ash.

Ash: dare

Poppy: I dare you to… um… dress up in a dress and blond wig and sing Hannah Montana best of both worlds in front of the whole circle daybreak.

Ash: darn, okay, fine.

We all met in the living room and everyone was there and I mean every one. Ash was in a pink dress with a blond Hannah Montana wig singing.

Mary-Lynette: (while ash was singing) oh my…

Thierry: okay?

Hannah: wow I haven't seen something that bad since Thierry got drunk and decided to be a underwear model.

James: I never thought I would live to see this

Quinn: wow.

Rashel: oh my goddess.

Delos:(with Maggie next to him walks over) hey guys….wow…what the… I take it yall are playing truth and dare.

They all nod.

Maggie: cool can we play

Delos sighs…

Maggie: DELOS YOU ARE PLAYING EVEN IF I HAVE TO HOG TIE YOU TO MY BROTHER'S CAR!

Delos: okay… but look (he points at ash) playing this game is dangerous.

Maggie: holy…for all that's…hahahahaha yah we are totally playing.

After ash was finish with his dare they decided to continue the game.

Ash: ok now that's over mare truth or dare.

Mare: okay dare.

All of daybreak: omg

Mare: what?

Ash: mare whenever we play this game you always pick truth.

Mare: oh well you caught me on one of my dare devil days, so what the dare, im ready.

All: dare devil days-

Ash: okay I dare you to marry me.

Mare: WHAT? ASH REDFERN you want me to MARRY you on a DARE?

Ash: well yah I could get you a ring if that what you want-

Mare: NO! NO RINGS I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NO RINGS!

Ash: look can we go up stairs and talk about this.

Mare: no I need to think about this first.

Ash: okay all the time you want I will wait.

Maggie: awwww… Delos… WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME?

Delos: um…

Poppy: okay whatever.

Mare: Ash please give me another dare?

Ash: no mare that was the dare

Mare: ASH if I told you once I will tell you again I am not going to marry you on a dare. I mean that is completely low. I mean if you wanted me to marry you all you had to do is ask when we are not playing truth or dare.

Ash: really

Mare: really now pick another dare.

Ash: fine, I dare you to …. Dress up in a bikini and daisy-dukes sing California girls.

Mare: okay after my turn. Maggie truth or dare

Maggie: truth

Mare: have you ever dated anyone other than Delos? And who?

Delos…

Maggie: yes I have. Alex, Richard, max, Stephan, Evan…

We all looked at Delos and he was very P.O.

Delos: is that all….?

Maggie: hold on I'm thinking… matt, rick, Zach, Robert, t.j. and tom.

We were all shocked, Delos even angrier.

Delos: you dated 11 guys before me.

Maggie: wait no Even can't forget Even he was f-

We all look at Delos completely shock. I could have sworn there were lasers coming out of his eyes, it was scary.

Quinn: something tells me had no idea.

Jez: how did you manage to keep that a secrete from your soul mate you have got to teach me how.

Morgead gave Jez a sharp look.

Maggie: hold on… Delos what wrong.

Delos: what's wrong? You really don't know? What's wrong is the fact that my soul mate never tells me that she dated a whole lot of guys.

Maggie: this is stupid that was way before I met you. Like what was I supposed to do-

Delos: fine I let's just finish the game; I'm going to have to find another place to sleep tonight.

Maggie: oh hon. since you want it like that don't even bother to look I found the perfect place to sleep tonight. The couch

All of the guys except for Delos: oh

Mare: shut up ash or you're going to join him.

Quinn: burn

Rashel looked at him

Morgead: whoa

Poppy: okay let's continue before any other guys decide to voice their opinion.

Maggie: okay Quinn truth or dare?

Quinn: dare

Maggie :(after Rashel whispered something in her ear and decided to carry it to all of the girl and each nodded their head) I dare you and all of the guys to take off yall shirts.

All of the guys: are you serious

All of the girls: completely

All of the guys took off their shirts and yes they all had abs.

Maggie looked at Delos. Maggie: wow

And with that Delos looked at Maggie with a mischievous grin on his face and lifts Maggie up and went up stairs.

Mare: okay I guest he forgave her.

Then all of the girls looked at their soul mates and said: don't you dare.

But their soul mate didn't listen to them and caught their bluff and they all went up stairs.

(a/n: yall can use your imagination for what happened. I'm going to write another story called conversations where mare goes to Las Vegas sees ash and join circle daybreak. But, there's something else yall just going to wait and see well any way this is the end of this story if yall want me to write more just ask all you have to do is review. Bye for now.)

(p.s. wondered about mare's dare well here it is)

Every one gathered in the living room. Then Mare walked in wearing her offit and the guys started to whistle. Receiving a sharp look from their soul mates and Ash. Mare started singing California Girls by Katie Parry.


End file.
